


Forest Flowers

by revengera



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha!Frank, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengera/pseuds/revengera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard had always loved flowers, the fascination of the meanings and the colours always bought him to peace with himself. </p><p>Going out into the woods to see the flowers always kept him clam although he had made a mistake, being unable to go back into the forest during the day, instead he opted to go at night, hoping that the darkness would give him some form of cover from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mikey..." Gerard whined as the two walked through the forest, their boot clad feet crushing the fallen branches between the soles and the mud. 

"What." He snapped, annoyed at how Gee had forced him out at night to look for fucking flowers of all things, even in the dark forest he was looking for flowers! 

"I'm sorry." Gerard mumbled as his torch shone upon a cluster of Carnations. Gerard was confused to say the least. It was rare to see flowers such as that out in the forest, let alone in a perfectly shaped circle. Gerard had remembered his research a few years ago on flowers meaning in the English language but over time the language of flowers became irrelevant, only seen at funerals or weddings now days. 

Whilst reading a book on flowers meanings, his favourite of all time had been Carnations. The way it had so many different meaning from over the years. Currently, the flower is seen to symbolise Mother's Day or in remembrance of a loved one. But all together the flower meant nothing more than 'I'll never forget you'. 

Gerard remembered buying dozens on pink Carnations for his grandmothers funeral, and although they are easy to stock, seeing them out in the wild like they were there was shocking to him. "Fuck, do you think I should take one of these?" Gerard questioned as he began to shuffle closer to the flowers. 

"I don't think so." Mikey's voice wavered slightly as he spoke. "Most flowers don't grow in such a perfect circle, also you know the old grump lives near here, they're probably his and you remember what happened last time you stole his flowers, right?" Oh, Gee did remember the last time.

He had been walking through the forest during the day, hoping to find some flowers to put in his scrapbook when he came across the run-down house with no road leading to it. 

Gerard had instantly thought that the house was derelict and that no one would care if he went on a little nosey around the garden. Unfortunately, once he had gotten into the fenced off back garden Gerard knew this house wasn't abandoned due to how well kept the garden was. 

He had been slightly cheeky and decided to steal one small red rose from one of the pots near the gate when he had heard a loud band of a door closing, followed by the mumblings of an old man. He had gripped onto the rose tightly, dropping some of the petals before he rushed out of the gate and through the forest as fast as he could. But of course the man had known someone was there, maybe by the fallen petals or the gate that was wide open. 

Gerard hadn't paid attention as he ducked under branches, eventually hitting his head and falling onto his back with a loud 'thunk'. The man had caught up, scowling deeply at the young boy who was still clutching onto the rose, petals falling off the precious flower. The old man had been angry, his face red from running and his hands balled up in fists as he looked down at the fallen boy. The man had shouted about how his late wife had looked after those roses and how if he ever saw Gerard near his property, he'd call the authorities. 

"I don't think so." Gee mumbled as he looked at the flowers. He could see along the soil that it had been upturned due to the leaves being brushed to the side and how around the base of the plant were loose clumps of the soil, as if the flowers had been planted. "The man only does his back garden, plus his house is miles out."

"Still." Mikey shrugged, walking up to his brother. "Maybe he walks through the forest and plants creepy flower circles. Maybe he wants to resurrect his wife." Mikey laughed, the giggles soon dying down into small pants. 

"That's not how it works you fuck." Gerard huffed, his attention going back over to the plant which he noticed to have been recently watered by the dampness of the soil around it, yet they hadn't had rainfall in weeks. "Who would walk out, miles into the forest to water a plant?" Gerard whispered to himself, his eyes quickly darting up when he saw his brother walking away from him, following where his torch was shining. 

"Gee, that's no the only one." Mikey shouted. Gerard walked away from the Carnations, over towards where Mikey was standing. Gerard shone his torch in the same direction, seeing 3 individual circles of white primroses. 

"This isn't right, these flowers shouldn't be here at this time, how are they alive?" Gee questioned as he began to step closer to the flowers. Gerard knew what this all meant, well in a way. Primroses symbolised when someone can not live without another, as well as youth seeing as they are early blooming flowers. It was all too strange to see, the flowers meant so morbid things in one way yet could mean good in another. But overall, the place made Gerard upset, someone was grieving. 

As Gerard began to walk closer to one of the three circles of primroses he noticed a lot of upturned soil around one side, fuck. "M-Mikey." Gerard gasped out, his voice shaking.  
"Yeah?" He replied as he spun around looking for more strange flower beds. 

"T-This isn't random..." Gee spluttered out as he began backing away. "Th-they're graves." Gee choked out , his hands feeling numb and his heart thrumming in his chest.  
"What are you talking about?" Mikey asked, his hand gripping onto Gerard's arm to stop him from running. 

"Carnations in pink, mean I'll never forget you and primroses are about not living without someone. " Gee stuttered out. "They're graves Mikey!" Gee shouted, feeling tears well up in his eyes from the sorrow of someone losing that many people they loved. Gerard heard a snap of a branch, coming from behind him. His head shooting round to see who was there, only to be met with nothing. "We h-have to go Mikey!" Gee wailed, pulling Mikey in the way that they came, hoping to get out of the forest as fast as possible. 

He heard a snap, this time closer than before. "Gerard? what's happening?" Mikey asked, his voice wavering slightly in fear. They heard a soft growl, one that would come from a dog when angry. "That was a dog! They have guard dogs!" Mikey shouted as he clung onto Gerard shoulder, sprinting as fast as he couldn't whilst dragging Gerard along with him.

As they ran, they felt safer and further away from whatever dog had been chasing them until they were stopped by a growl in front of them. Moonlight shone down through the gap in the trees, revealing a dark wolf. Its teeth bared and its stare cold. It looked angry, the way its sharp teeth were on show and how it was ready to run at them any second. "I'm sorry I brought you here Mikey." Gerard cried, his hand gripping onto Mikey tighter who stood in shock, watching as the wolf took a firm step forwards to prove its dominance. 

The wolf let out one final growl before pounding over the dried mud towards the two boys, Gerard stood in fear as the wolf went straight towards him, knocking him off his feet to land with a thud on the dry ground. He screamed out in pain as the wolf dug its teeth into Gerard's arm, causing the boy to shriek and whimper as the pain tore through him. 

All of the pain soon fazed out, leaving Gerard numb, lying on the cold ground in a puddle of his own blood, feeling nothing at all. 

"Gee!" Mikey screamed out as he ran over to the injured boy after the wolf had backed off and ran back into the forest with blood coated bared teeth. He picked Gerard up, holding him tightly before running through he woods, holding onto his baby brother as tightly as possible. "I'm sorry." Mikey repeated over and over again as he avoided running into trees. Headlights came into view from the road ahead. 

The trees soon began to become more sparse as they got closer to the road, Mikey soon collapsing onto the grass and holding Gee in his arms safely.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark, his eyes making out fuzzy shapes and dots of dark colour. Gerard's eyes soon adjusted to his surroundings, his eyes focusing on the early morning sky. 

He hissed when he pulled his arm up, his head shooting over to see what had caused the pain when it all came back to him, the flowers and the wolf. 

"Mikey..." He croaked out, his throat scratchy from the screams last night. "Mikes." He said once again, his other arm nudging Mikey awake. 

He groaned, yawning before he turned over, sinking his head back onto the ground before he jolted upright. "What the fuck." Mikey groaned, scanning where he was lying. "Gee? Are you okay?" Mikey asked as soon as he remembered the events of last night. 

"Yeah, I guess." He huffed, sitting upright and holding onto his arm protectively. He pulled his hand away, looking down to see fresh blood still seeping through his clothing. "No, I'm still bleeding." He changed, his eyes welling up from the pain it was still causing him even after a full night, it hadn't scabbed over or anything. 

"Shit. We need to get you back." Mikey stood up, dusting his hands off on his jeans leaving streaks of dried mud down his thighs. His some what clean hand reached out to help Gee up, supporting him on his shoulder as he looked up and down the long stretch of road. "We came out at the wrong side, and I don't technically want to walk back through the woods." Mikey groaned, rubbing his forehead. 

"W-we could just follow the road." Gerard mumbled, picking at the threads of his gloves. 

"Are you fucking serious? In the state you're in you won't even last 10 minutes walking home!" Mikey shouted in anger, his face soon softening as he realised that the anger wasn't necessary. "Sorry." He muttered, his gaze cast down onto the floor. "It's okay we can try." Mikey huffed, taking a step forwards with his hands held tightly onto Gerard. 

Ten minutes later and they hadn't really made it that far due to Gerard's groans of pain and Mikey's will to make sure he was okay. 

Mikey knew it would take a long time to get home at that rate and yes he had checked his phone but his signal kept on dropping out. 

Mikey's head snapped up when he heard an engine not too far away, just coming down the road. He turned back quickly, letting go of his brother who dropped onto the floor as Mikey ran forwards, waving his hands in the air to catch the drivers attention. 

The person pulled over onto the side of the road, rolling down the window revealing a man, hair falling in front of his face and a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong?" The man asked, leaning forwards to get a better look at the boy stood outside of his car. 

"Uh- my brother got hurt last night and can't really walk home c-can you possibly-maybe give us a lift home?" Mikey asked shyly, fiddling with his fingers. 

"Sure, where to?" The man asked, unlocking the car doors with a click of a button. 

"A bus station will be fine, uh, somewhere in Belleville though." Mikey muttered. 

"Okay, where's your brother?" The man asked, his face full of confusion, as the boy had said about his brother being hurt. 

"O-shit!" Mikey shouted, running away from the car and pounding over to where his brother lay on the ground clutching his arm. "I-I'm so sorry!" Mikey apologised, helping Gerard up onto his feet, helping him over to the mans car. 

"Okay, get in." The man smiled, gesturing to the back seat. Mikey opened the door, helping his brother in before getting in himself, putting on his and Gerard's seat belt for safety. "So what are you boys doing out so early?" The man asked, gazing at the two from his mirror, turning the engine and driving back onto the road.

"Oh-uh my brot-" 

"I like to collect flowers and put them in my scrap book." Gerard stated clearly, not worried if the older man would judge him, after all, they're only fucking flowers. "I was out looking for some in the forest and I-I found some.." Gerard trailed off, looking up at the man who's jaw was set, his eyes fixed on the road with a cold stare. 

As Gerard looked at the man in more detail, he could notice a few tattoos, some on his hands and one on his neck. The mans hair was a dark brown, falling over his eyes as if it hadn't been cut in a while. He wore a suit, creases pressed out and his shoes polished.

"So... What are your names?" The man asked, his eyes still set firmly on the road. 

"Well, I'm Gerard but some people call me Gee and this is my brother Mikey." Gerard grinned, making eye contact with the man who smiled back in response. "How about you?" Gerard asked. More nervous this time due to his mothers rule about not talking to strangers that he had been told since a small child. 

"I'm Frank, or Mr. Iero if you like." The man stated, his eyes catching Gerard's again making the boy shudder. The eyes were familiar in some way. The stare he gave off was one Gerard had seen before yet couldn't really remember from where. 

"So... Tell me more about the flowers you found in the forest."


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you for the ride sir." Gerard spoke shyly as he stepped out of the car, his arms laying lip by his side, forgetting about his injury. 

"Yes, T-thank you." Mikey added, stuttering under Franks cold stare. Gerard giggled at Mikey's expression, covering his mouth with his hand in hope to muffle the sniggers. 

"You're welcome boys, just don't get into any more trouble." Frank smiled before the door was closed and he was driving off, away from the boys at the bus stop. 

"Fuck you." Mikey spat, punching Gerard in the arm who laughed in response. "Shit! Sorry!" Mikey apologised quickly, his hand reaching up to softly hold Gerard's injury. 

"What?" He replied, confusion laced in his words. Why did Mikey apologise for hitting him, softly at most. He never usually apologised at all for hitting his brother, its what siblings did. They fought, they always ended up in physical fights but the word sorry was never muttered due to these fights. Then it dawned on him, the arm and the massive bite from the dog in the forest. 

Gerard looked down at his arm seeing nothing but dried blood on his pale skin. no scar or wound in sight. "What the fuck." He muttered, checking his other arm in case he had forgotten which side the obvious bite was. But after searching his arms for any sign of the wound it came to a close, the bite had either never happened, or it had healed miraculously within a twenty minute car journey. "Mikey... Its gone." He spoke quietly, in case he would be deemed insane by his own brother because he remembered it being there, he remembered the pain and the screams that had torn through him, he even remembered Mikey helping him. They couldn't of both imagined it, right? 

"What?" Mikey furrowed his eyebrows and he looked at his brothers arm, also noticing the dried blood on his arm but without a wound above it. "How the fuck has it gone?" Mikey questioned, touching the skin around where he remembered the wound being. Nothing felt wrong with Gerard's arm, he couldn't feel a scar or anything, it was as if it had completely gone, vanished. "We should see a doctor about that." Mikey hummed, his face close to the dried blood. "Maybe you have a magic heeling power, that'd be cool." Mikey added, grinning at the possibilities swarming around his mind. 

-

Both boys had gotten a bus to the hospital, earning strange looks from some of the passengers seeing as they were both covered in mud and blood, clothes torn and messed up hair. They were sat in a waiting room after speaking to the receptionist, the woman being rather hesitant to give them an appointment due to the 'no proof' thing. 

"Gerard Way?" A man spoke from the double doors, wearing a suit with a stethoscope around his neck. They both stood up. " Follow me please." He continued, turning around and out of the double doors, around corners and finally they were in a separate room, specialised for blood tests or check ups. "Now, Samantha told me about the situation and if what you are saying is true, could be a marvellous discovery." He grinned, walking over to one of the counters and pulling open a draw and pulling out a pair of gloves. "Can you please tell me what happened whilst I assess were the wound was." Gerard nodded. 

"Well.. Me and Mikey, my brother, were out in the woods, I-uh -I liked to collect flowers and we were walking back, we thought someone was following us and we were almost out of the woods and-uh- a dog or something attacked us- well me." Gerard recalled, watching as the man prodded the area with his fingers, his hands brushing over the dried blood.

"From what I can tell, there is no scaring on the skin or in the tissue which comes to the conclusion of there was never a wound, but the blood on your arm is not from another person, it matches your own. Are you aware of any other open wounds?" The doctor spoke softly as he stood back up, removing his gloves and throwing them in the bin. Gerard shook his head in reply, he was sure that he had no other wounds as he couldn't feel any pain nor had he seen any blood coming from another area. "Can we have a look?" The doctor asked getting a hesitant nod in reply. 

-

"Now, we've done a body search and you have no other wounds, no small cuts or bruises, no scars and no welts. You my son are a really careful and imaginative kid. Please don't waste our time again." The doctor shook his head, turning away leaving both boys at the door in shock. 

"You know what, next time you hurt yourself I'm going to take a photo, this is ridiculous." Mikey growled, dragging Gerard out of the hospital doors in rage. 

Gerard stopped, sniffing the air for a simple second, his head snapping over to a sleek black car parked on side of the road where he noticed Frank sat in the seat, smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard dragged himself through the front door of their house followed by a rather angry and overall tired Mikey. His brother groaned as he pulled his shoes off with difficulty before throwing them down onto the floor with a small huff. Gerard smirked at his brothers pettiness, seeing as Gerard had been ignored by Mikey since leaving the hospital. Gerard pulled his own muddy and scuffed shoes off, leaving the pair neatly by the door. "Mum!" He shouted, walking into the kitchen where she sat slumped over a mug of coffee. 

"Gee?" She mumbled, lifting her head up tiredly before her eyes widened as she noticed that he hadn't gone missing. She shot up from her chair, pulling her son into a tight hug as she muttered thank you's to herself. "I thought you had gone missing!" She spoke softly as she held him close to her body. She pulled away, her hands still gripping onto his shoulders. "Where were you?" She pushed, walking away from her son and over to the coffee maker, pulling a mug out of the cupboard above her head. 

Gerard sat down at the dining table, leaning back in his chair as he rubbed at his arm. "We went out looking for flowers again, got lost and slept on the floor." He lied, deciding not to tell his mother about the whole 'Strange dog bite gone missing' incident. She sighed, setting a fresh mug of coffee in front of Gee. 

"You could of at least called, used that app with the maps." She told him, sitting down in the chair at the other end of the table. Gerard giggled slightly at his mother from her lacking knowledge of technology.

"We tried that, we couldn't get any signal." Gee replied, taking a hesitant sip of the scorching liquid in front of him. "But we got a lift home this morning." 

Donna looked up from her hands with a shocked expression. "With who?" Gerard shrugged in reply making Donna look even more flustered than before. "Gerard Arthur Way! Ever since you were I child I warned you never to get into cars with strangers!" She hissed, her hand finding its way to his and gripping tightly. "After everything that happened with Jeremy! You know what could of happened." Donna rambled, looking into her son's eyes with concern. "They didn't hurt you did they?" 

"Mum no." Gerard spoke his other hand clutching around the coffee mug. "We were fine, I know his name. Mr. Iero or something." He shrugged taking a small sip of the coffee, wincing at the heat. 

"Oh." Donna relaxed, her voice sounding more calm than before. 

"What?" Gee asked, picking at the skin around his fingers knowing that his mother knew something that he didn't. 

"It's nothing much really. He's the man who moved into the Jefferson's old house, you know with the whole creepy basement and boarded up doors. I thought they were going to knock it down but it seems not." Donna shrugged. "Why would a man so young move to much a bland area and chose to live in the most run down house here?" She questioned at Gerard. "I tell you now, that place has some bad hoodoo going on in there, I can sense it. 

"I don't know but it is the most exiting thing about this town mum." He groaned, downing the rest of his coffee before jumping up from his chair. 

"Hey, young man come back here." Donna teased as Gerard began to walk out of the door, he turned, his eyebrows raised at his mother. "Its 11 O'clock and a school day. Don't think that I would of let you take the day off son." She warned him, causing a groan to release from Gerard's mouth. 

"Fine." He mumbled, exiting the room before jogging up the splintering staircase. "Mikey! Mum says we need to go to school!" Gee shouted as he walked into his own room, gaining a muffled scream from his overly agitated brother. Slipping off the clothes he had been in for way too long and replacing them with freshly washed clothes, he began to waddled out of the door, pulling up his trousers as he did so. He stopped in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and running his fingers through his hair as he looked in the mirror. 

"You look fine move out the way." Mikey groaned, pushing into the bathroom sluggishly. Minutes later the boy came out and hopped down the stairs slipping his shoes on and picking hid backpack up from off the floor next to the door.  "Bye Mum!" He shouted, flinging the door open and rushing out followed by Gee.

-

It was now fifth period and Gerard was making his way through the halls to get to English. He stood outside the classroom waiting for Ray. As he stood in silence he was able to overhear a group of girls standing in the corner giggling and talking rather loudly about the new teacher. "I heard that he moved into the Jefferson's house!" One of them tried to whisper which obviously didn't work. 

"After everything that happened? I heard that they found the body completely torn to shreds." Another girl spoke. "I cant even walk past the house without feelin' the bad spirits." Which was followed by a chorus of 'Ghosts don't exist Abbie'

"Hey Gee. You weren't in maths." Ray stated out of nowhere, scaring Gerard. 

"Oh. I-uh I slept in sorry." Gerard lied, his hands tucking into his pockets as he leaned against the wall awaiting the teacher to let everyone in. 

"Mikey too?" Ray asked with suspicion. 

"Yeah, mum didn't wake us up this morning." He smiled towards Ray who rolled his eyes at his friend. 

"You relay on your mother too much you know that. What happens when you move out or if you get a job? She wont be there to wake you up every morning will she?" Ray ranted, watching as the classroom door opened revealing none other than the man who had driven Gee and Mikey to the bus stop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clears throat* I am very sorry for the very long wait (like 8 months ew) I was having some problems with my health which were resolved but then my exams came along (yay) which have now finished! So I am back to updating this book hopefully once or twice a week and I will hopefully not leave you all waiting for months on end. 
> 
> Sorry again guys.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on." Mr. Iero groaned. So far his first day had been filled with annoying children asking where he had come from, his last job, if he was married or if he had a girlfriend. Every time a random question was asked that in no way related to English he would brush it off, that was until they began asking about him moving into the old house. That earned an angered look followed by words such as 'Its none of your business' which ended up sounding too suspicious therefore changing to 'I needed somewhere cheap to live'. 

It was last period and he was thankful that his first day was almost over. As the students filled into the room, sitting down in their seats quickly he couldn't help but catch his eyes with the boy he had given a lift to the bus stop earlier. "Right, today is my first day. My name is Mr. Iero but I guess Frank would be easier for you all." His hand rubbed across his face, his eyes yet again meeting the boy's - Gerard was his name. "So we are going to follow the lesson plans from where your old teacher left off." 

Frank made his way over to the desk, rummaging through the pile of papers whilst the class spoke to each other. "So, the sheet here says you are going to be working on an independent project on language, either foreign languages or the history of the English language... I expect as many unique projects as possible, but I'm sure you'll all pick the easy option here and go for the English language." Frank spoke as he rolled his eyes at the simple nature of the task at hand. "By the end of the lesson I'd like to hear what everyone plans to do their projects on, papers at the front come and get some and start planning." 

Frank sat down in the spinny chair, in front of his laptop as he scrolled through his emails waiting for this lesson to end. In fact, Frank had never planned on becoming a teacher, his younger years were spent messing around in a band, when he turned 24 something had gone wrong though, he lost the band mates and had to find some other way to make money for his future. With the inspiration from his neighbour, Richard, he trained to become a teacher. 

"Okay, you've had 20 minutes." Frank sighed, standing up from his chair and closing all tabs he had open on his laptop. "We'll start from the back. You." He spoke, pointing to the boy with curly hair. "Name and what your project will be about." 

"Uh." Ray paused, looking down at the many ideas written down on his sheet, picking one at random. "Ray Toro and the different languages in Spain?" Frank sighed, noting down what Ray had said beside his name. He nodded, signalling to the next student, most picking English, a couple chose ancient languages or the evolution of the languages but none incredibly inventive. 

"Gerard Way and uh the language of flowers." The last boy spoke making Frank think to himself - Of course he would chose that - He nodded, writing it down. 

"Flowers cant talk stupid." A girl spoke from the back making Gerard's head turn in disbelief. 

"That is true Jamie but a long time ago we used flowers to express emotion to one another, things to be left unspoken but understood through the language of flowers." Frank added, the girl at the back looking confused. 

"That makes no sense, just write a card." She continued, crossing her arms across her chest as she huffed and turned to look out the window, seeing large droplets of rain cascade down the window. 

"For example, if you were given a bouquet of dead flowers that meant rejected love, unspoken yet still understood." Frank explained, his eyes watching Gee's making him turn to the board quickly, picking up a pen and beginning to write. "Floriography, the language of flowers is one of the most beautiful and raw ways of expressing emotion. It's a shame only one of you understands the point behind it all." The bell suddenly rung, the students quickly getting up, their chairs scraping across the floor creating a god awful sound. "The project is due in three weeks time, Gerard may you please stay behind." Frank shouted towards the chattering teenagers. 

Gerard made his way over to the desk, his hands laying flat on the surface. "Why did you need me to stay behind sir?" Gee asked, his eyes meeting Franks again which sent shivers through his body not unlike the other times that their eyes had met over the course of this day. 

"Are you okay after this morning?" He asked, earning a nod from Gerard who broke eye contact, looking down at the floor. "So, how do you know about the flowers?" He asked, curious as to why an eighteen year old found flowers so interesting. 

"My mother is a florist, I always liked helping in the shop. I began researching the meaning after my mother was speaking to a customer. I think shes the only florist in a 100 mile area that uses the language of flowers in her work, we get loads of different customers from all different areas." Gerard spoke softly, looking out of the window seeing that the rain was still as heavy as earlier. 

"Well, maybe in your project you can expand on the events where flowers are used, you know weddings... Funerals." Frank suggested, earning a slow nod filled with confusion from Gee. 

"Uh, sure. I have to go my brother is waiting." Gerard whispered out, quickly making eye contact and feeling the shivers again. 

"Okay, have a good night." Mr. Iero added, opening the door for Gerard who scurried out of the room and through the halls. To Gerard, the little coincidental meet ups were becoming suspicious. The morning after the accident Frank was there, he was at the hospital just as Gee left and he some how knew about the flowers that Gerard had seen in the forest that night, before the whole wolf and bite thing had happened. The only explanation was that he was being stalked by his new teacher but for some reason, Gerard felt as if this was more complex than he could imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 5 chapters in and I have already figured out how to end this book.   
> Anyway I know I said chapters would be regular and they will be, but the long wait shouldn't happen again :)


	6. Chapter 6

Frank sighed, locking the car and checking the door to test if it was safe to leave outside. The door didn't open, making him nod with a smile and make his way up the rest of the drive, past the large oak tree and overgrown botanical garden. He stopped at the door, picking the right key for the front door and unlocking it, staring at the peeling paint as he did. The door swung open with a loud creak, revealing the rotting floorboards and peeling wallpaper of the front room. 

The door slammed behind him as his foot kicked it, the bang causing the already weak walls to shake slightly. Frank walked past the coat hanger that he had mistaken as a person when he first moved it, it being hidden in a dark corner. The only person he could of thought of it as was one of them. He slumped down into the ripped sofa, kicking his shoes of his feet lazily, not caring as to where they landed or what they broke. 

And so Frank sat there for the night, his new house not having any entertainment. There was no TV due to the limited electricals that the house had, the telephone was no existent as the lines didn't connect to this house due to its age and previous owners. Frank knew little of who owned the house last, but he did know what they were. Although he knew of them, he never understood as to why they lived in this house alone. It just wasn't natural for them. But yet again, he was doing the same as what they did, only it didn't work out for them and it won't for him either. 

His eyes raked across the fire place, one of the parts of the house that he had actually made his own, it being adorned with pictures in fancy frames from when he was a child, photos of him and his old friends as they set up their band equipment on the stage of the local club. He abruptly stood up, shuffling over to get a closer look at each photo individually. 

The first photo that sat on the mantel was of him, his mother and father when he was only 5 years old. The black and white photo reflected the mood Frank had felt at the time the photo was taken. As a young boy, Frank didn't grow up in a healthy environment, in the 50s women weren't seen the way that they are now. Over time his mother began to lose herself due to the beatings she gained from her husband who as cliche as it sounded, was an alcoholic. When she spoke out about the problem to a police officer; she was sent away, Frank never saw her again after the age of 11. Although he was left to fend for himself in a violent home, he coped. Cleaning up his fathers vomit and patching up his wounds after the fights that he had in bars. Somehow, Franks father never laid a hand on him, which in his neighbourhood was very strange. 

At the age of 20 Frank had moved out, sharing a small house with his friends from school. He had a job at the local shoe shop, repairing peoples footwear left and right.

By the age of 26 he met a new group of friends who all had a passion for music and so they started a small band, for fun. They performed covers of songs in local bars, clubs and occasionally in the streets. This lasted 4 years, that was until two weeks before his 30th birthday. He was taking the long way home, clearing his head after an argument with the band. Noises could be heard in the distance, behind trees in the forest. At that time he didn't know who owned this territory, but he did minutes later, when he was bitten. 

He passed out minutes after the bite, waking up 12 hours later with no wound or scar in sight. He was followed home by one of the pack. They explained the problem and how it never meant to happen, but Frank didn't understand. Who would listen to someone tell them they were a werewolf? 

The day after he first turned was tough, his friends were questionable about his fatigue during rehearsal. Frank brushed the question off, leaving the hall that they rented for the night early. 

But the next day was when it all went spiralling out of control. He returned to the hall the day after, looking for the guitar case he had left behind. Instead, he found 4 bodies scattered around the room, stagnant pools of blood surrounding each one as they lay looking sort of inside out, organs on show with skin ripped. Their bodies were mutilated horribly. Frank never forgot the day in early January of 1980. He could remember how they looked every time he thought of it. Yet he never sought revenge, even though he knew had committed these murders. Even to this day he never tried, even after the numerous murders that occurred after that day due to what he was.

All Frank could worry now, was about what what happen to the boy. The boy that Frank had attacked due to him being in his territory at the same time that he was not so himself. He hoped deeply that something went wrong, that the bite would mean nothing. But he remembered the taste of his blood and remembered seeing no wound upon the boys arm. He had obviously healed and that factor alone scared Frank to no end. 

Whatever unspoken feud that was still raging between him and the pack was going to return due to this phenomenon, and Frank wished for fewer casualties than the times before.


	7. Chapter 7

The weeks had gone on as usual, with the odd feelings that Gee had coming and going at any hour, something he couldn't necessarily put his finger onto. Along with these strange occurrences came cravings, cravings for normal things at first such as; crisps or a drink. But each day, the cravings became more specific and now, Gerard craved nothing but meat. As a young boy Gerard was never keen on the meat in his meal, yet now he wished for it to be on his plate at 6pm. 

Due to the constant worries flowing through his head which were absurd to himself, he hadn't done much work for school - something that had gotten him into his current situation, which was sat at the back of the classroom at the end of the day, cowering under Franks hard stare. 

Gerard's record was perfect before this incident and Franks initial worry was that he was a bad teacher, even after only 2 weeks. Gerard was the only person sat in the classroom seeing as everyone had done the project as asked, a rarity in that school. "Look Gerard, the project does count towards an overall grade but the deadline can't be stretched any further after you not having a teacher for so long." Frank sighed, rubbing his face due to fatigue. "I'm going to make a deal, seeing as its only 4pm, were going to do the project together as I need to enter the grades into the system by midnight." He negotiated looking straight into Gerard's eyes as he spoke. "At my house - school gets locked up at 5 tonight." Gerard rolled his eyes in response, the many encounters he had had with Frank were annoying and wished it could just be a normal acquaintance, not evening at your teachers house. 

"Okay, but I'll need to be home by 6 for my tea." Gerard mumbled, picking his bag up off the dirty floor and standing up as Frank packed his things away. 

"Don't be silly, I can cook you something for dinner if you'd like, the time would really be beneficial to your project grade." Frank grinned, packing his laptop into the case and picking it up along with his jacket. "Think of it as a tutoring lesson." He added, opening the classroom door and ushering Gerard outside, locking the classroom door and making their way out of the school building. 

Gerard trailed behind Frank into the car park and hopping into the passenger seat of his car. "The house is only a couple minutes away, no need to get comfortable." Frank joked, turning the key multiple times to get the old car running. He thanked the car as it started, backing out of the space and driving out the the school gates, through the neighbourhood until the houses began to get further apart and grander as each one was passed.

Within minutes they were pulling up into the driveway of Franks house, it not having any houses immediately close to it, on the left hand side were fields that stretched further than anyone could walk, and to the right were houses, although there being almost 2 football pitches of space between them. Finally, behind the house were the woods were Gerard had been weeks prior. 

They stepped out of the car, Frank locking it after picking his things up off the backseat. He made his way to the front door with Gerard following closely behind, unlocking it and pulling the door open wide signalling for Gerard to go in first. "Don't mind the darkness, for some reason the lights aren't bright." Frank spoke, dropping his bags on the floor beside the front door. Gerard did the same, abandoning his bag next to Frank's. "I'll fix us up some food first, take a seat in the lounge and I'll whip something up quickly." Frank grinned, leaving the room to enter the kitchen. 

Gerard hadn't got much to do in that room all alone, after 5 minutes of fiddling around on his phone he decided to take a look around the living room, his eyes roaming over the shelves, seeing nothing but dust and ornaments. His eyes diverted over to the mantle above the fire place where many frames sat. He stood up, making his way over to the photos then examining them closely. 

The first photo on the right must of been Frank at a young age, stood straight in front of his mother and father. He wore a jacket type thing, his hair neatly placed to the side and his hands held behind his back. His expression was dull, no smile or hint of happiness in his eyes. Gerard moved on, not wanting to pry into his life too much.

The next photo that sat on the dark mantle was also in black and white, yet looked more happy due to Franks grin. He was stood with a group of boys in front of a white house, the garden overgrown. He assumed these people were Frank's friends at a young age. It confused Gerard slightly, as he assumed Frank to be around 30 years old, yet these photos were obviously not taken in the 90's, and the photo of him when he was young was clearly not taken in the 70's due to his mother hairstyle and the clothing they wore. 

Gerard brushed the confusion off, moving to look at the next photo where Frank sat, in mid laughter, on a drum stool, holding drumsticks in his hands as he curled over. By his feet was a guitar and next to him were a group of guys, different from the last photo. The thing that puzzled Gerard most of all was the date in the corner of the photo: '09/23/80' 

The date was over 35 years ago and was the presumed date of his birth, but Frank didn't look like a baby in the photo which confused Gerard greatly. He looked very similar to how he did now, as if a day hadn't passed since the photo was taken. 

Gerard walked away and into the direction Frank had gone over 10 minutes ago, his eyes wandering over the dark peeling wallpaper and the cracked paint. He finally made it into the kitchen, seeing Frank stood by the stove, his hands busy stiring whatever was inside the pot. "I hope you like pasta." Frank grinned as he turned his head to see Gerard who nodded in response.

"Uh- where is the bathroom?" Gerard asked, his head hung low. 

"Up the stairs through the door next to you, then the first left and then the second right. I would show you but I don't want to burn your food." Frank grinned, watching as Gerard nodded and muttered a small thank you before he left through the door and followed the directions Frank had given him. 

He managed to get to the bathroom, even more confusion running through his mind due to the size of his house which had only one person living in it. He shrugged, doing his business in the oddly modern bathroom compared to the rest of the house. He washed his hands, wiping them on his trousers before leaving the bathroom and stalking through the halls, attempting to find his way back to the living room. 

But he couldn't make his way back and he ended up inside an office. The boy had left his phone on the table in the kitchen and had no hope of getting back downstairs. He groaned, deciding to search the office for a phone to call downstairs. 

As Gerard opened cupboards and lifted piled of paper it became apparent that there was no phone in the room. He sighed, dropping the papers held in his hand back onto the desk, one folder falling onto the floor and splaying all of the individual sheets over the floor. He groaned, getting down on the floor and gathering the papers up, that was until he turned them over.

The paper on the front was of a crime scene, multiple bodies around the room with pools of blood surrounding each on making Gerard eyes widen in shock. Another photo of the scene was behind that paper, it being an individual shot of one of the people, the face looking slightly familiar no matter how much blood covered it. Gerard shook slightly, scared as to why Fran had these photos and as Gerard continued to search through the photos he came to a conclusion. The people shown dead in the photos were the same as in the photo on the mantle - the one where he sat at a drum kit.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind him, making Gerard head whip around, seeing Frank stood at the door way with a scowl on his face. 

"I-uh. I got l-lost and was looking for a phone t-to call downstairs." Gerard stuttered out as he scrambled up, putting the papers on the desk. 

"It would of been no use, this house only has one phone." Frank sighed, signalling Gerard to leave the room, the door closing behind him. "Now, lets get back downstairs because dinner is ready." Frank faked a smile, guiding Gerard back into the kitchen


	8. Chapter 8

Gerard followed behind Frank as they weaved through hallways and down stairs until they were finally situated back in the kitchen, two bowls of pasta lying on the table with cutlery on the wooden surface. Gerard observed the contents of the bowl as he took a seat, his fork being picked up and being dragged through the food in search for some kind of meat. 

"Is there a problem?" Frank asked, his eyebrow raised in suspicion, hoping that Gerard wasn't showing the same signs that he had many years before. 

"Uh, is there meat in this?" Gerard asked, his voice weak as his fork continued searching through the bowl. 

"No, I'm a vegetarian." Frank replied, his head spinning at the question. He was showing the first of the signs and Frank prayed inside his head that Gerard had some sort of problem with meat that caused him to ask that. "Why?" Frank continued, wanting a reply similar to his own. 

"No reason." Gerard sighed, picking up small bits of pasta on the end of his fork and chewing them slowly with little to no interest in food. Frank bit his lip, regretting the night in the forest a couple weeks ago, he wanted to avoid the conversation that would possibly come due to the events but it was a certainty that Frank would have to do it at some point after seeing two very clear signs of the upcoming change. 

The ten minutes that continued after their small discussion was left in silence, the occasional clinking of the fork on the ceramic bowl being the only noise to come from the dinner. Frank sighed, dropping his fork down into the empty bowl, looking over at Gerard who hadn't consumed as much as Frank had hoped but still, his fork was left in the centre of the bowl which signalled that he had finished his food. "You done?" Frank asked to be positive that Gerard didn't want anymore. He earned a soft nod in response, picking up the bowls and heading over to the sink where he rinsed tomato sauce from the inside of the bowl. "You go sit in the living room and brainstorm whilst I wash up." Frank spoke, turning his head away from the running water and grinning at Gerard who nodded, scampering off through the door. 

Yet again, Gerard was left in his own company in the same living room as half an hour ago. He decided to pick up from where he had left off, going back over to the mantle to observe more photos that were on show in fancy frames with glass protecting each photograph. His eyes fell upon the forth photo along. Frank was stood with a woman, his arm wrapped around her waist as they both held wide smiles on their faces. Gerard thought she was pretty, although Gerard wouldn't go for her in any way seeing as he wasn't exactly interested in the female type. 

Another photo was with the same woman, but this time each of them held a baby in their arms protectively, Franks eyes cast down as he stared at the baby in his arms with pure wonder and excitement.  

The last photo was of the woman's back as she walked on what looked like a pier at the beach, the hand of a small boy held in hers as they walked together. In the distance Gerard could see two small children holding hands as one looked back with a grin on her face as she stared into the camera. Gerard now understood the size of the house, he has a family but obviously they're somewhere else. 

"Are you ready then?" Frank asked, causing Gerard to turn around and nod hesitantly before he walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Frank who picked his laptop up and turned it on. He quickly opened up Microsoft power point, handing the laptop over to Gerard who carefully placed it down in his lap, beginning on the title page and searching through hundreds of fonts to find the perfect one. "I think you should include things like the history, when its used in the modern day and some examples of meanings. That should get you a high B grade." Frank grinned, bending down to rummage through his bag and pulling out a folder filled with tests and projects he needed to finish marking for midnight.  

Gerard peaked over at what Frank was doing, which was flicking through Ray's power point and scribbling notes down in green pen down on the sheets, he flicked over to the front, writing a bold 'B' and circling it before putting it down in the pile on the coffee table where other students projects sat after being marked. 

After an hour Gerard was finished with all the information and was now scanning through google images for pictures of the flowers with the meanings he had explained. Frank had finished inputting the marks into his log book, now waiting for the laptop so he could enter them into the system. He peaked over at the screen seeing Gerard scrolling through pictures of white primroses that he had seen weeks before in the forest.

Franks jaw clenched, his eyes darting away from the screen and focusing on the fireplace ahead of him. "Almost done?" He asked, Gerard nodding with a wide smile on his face as he pasted the photo into his power point and then handing the laptop over to Frank who looked over the work, nodding his head as he read through the information. "A." He stated, picking up his log book and writing 'A' in Gerard's column. "I think next week I should pick people to present their power points to the class, some were very interesting and I'm sure most of you would benefit from learning something new." Frank spoke as he saved the file onto his laptop and opening up the school system to input the details.

"My mum needs me home now, it's been hours." Gerard informed Frank, standing up from the sofa and walking over to the front door, bending over to pick up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Well we best get to the car then." Frank grinned, closing his laptop and leaving it on the sofa before he went over to where Gerard was stood, opening the door and going over to his car, not deciding to lock the front door behind him. They drove to Gerard's house in silence, the occasional murmur of directions coming from Gerard until he was parked outside his house. 

"Thank you Mr. Iero. I don't know how mad my mother would of gotten if I didn't get a grade for this project." He sighed, picking his bag up from the foot-well and opening the car door, stepping out onto the pavement. 

"It's no problem." Frank grinned as Gerard shut the car door, waving to Frank as he drove away. He groaned, looking up at the living room window and seeing his mother stood there, her arms crossed and a scowl fixed onto her face. He slowly trudged up to the door, opening it to the sound of his mother shouting at him. 

"Where on earth have you been! Mikey came home without you! I was worried sick and thought you had disappeared like last time!" She shouted, following Gerard as he walked into the kitchen, flinging the fridge door open and pulling out a packet of ham. 

"I got detention for forgetting about a project so Mr. Iero suggested that I do the project with him seeing as I wouldn't get a grade." He shrugged as he peeled the plastic sheet off the packet held in his hands, quickly ripping a piece of ham up and stuffing it into his mouth, groaning in delight as he chewed. 

Donna relaxed. "Well, that was very kind of him." She sighed, looking at Gerard as if he was a mad man with the amount of ham he was eating. "Have you eaten yet?" She asked, taking the ham out of her son's hands and placing it back in the fridge. He nodded in return as he finished chewing what was left in his mouth. "Right." She stated sarcastically, leaving the room amused by Gerard's hunger even after he had eaten. "Make yourself a sandwich or something if you're really that hungry." 


	9. Chapter 9

Gerard and Frank had less contact after that night, they didn't talk of what he had found in the dark office or the conspiracies floating through his brain. They were all kept to himself, where they were questioned and studied as often as Gerard could bring himself to. He wanted to find out what was going on no matter how intrusive it seemed, especially after that evening and for Gerard to go searching for anything else would be seen as plain rude. 

It was a Saturday and after Gerard had been coaxed out of his bedroom, where he was happily snugged up under mountains of cover whilst watching whatever was on Netflix, in order to work in the beloved flower shop of his mother. He was sat behind the counter, his body slumped over wooden counter as he fiddled with bits of paper. 

Donna finally came out of the back room after arranging bouquets of flowers for the past hour or so. "Gosh, Miss. Richards created such complicated arrangements for that stupid wedding, I'm sure the flowers will look great and all but she wont appreciate how much time and effort it took to meet her every demand. I'm also positive she wont give me a tip even after I spent hours re-arranging one bouquet for her satisfaction." She whittled on, tying the apron around her waist with a sigh. "Any customers come in while I was gone?" She continued, her question directed at the zoned out boy sat at the desk paying no attention to the mini rant his mother had just done. 

She snapped her fingers once by his ear, receiving no reaction, then trying in front of his eyes which earned quick blinks in response. "What?" He asked slowly, his eyes scanning his mothers face. 

"God you weren't listening to a word I just said were you?" She spoke sternly, her arms crossed as she stared down Gerard. "Have there been any customers since I was gone?" She repeated, making her way over to the cash register and picking up the stock list. 

"Uhm... Jillian from the corner came in for some roses I think - something about wanting to grow her own from the leaves or something." Gerard shrugged, his eyes making their way over to the glass door and windows as he watched people in the town pass the shop. 

"Taking cuttings? She does know she needs more than just the plant right? She cant just cover it in soil and hope for the best. It's easier if the cutting comes from a leaf, which our roses don't have, not the whole stem." Donna spoke, flicking through the pages to check what plants needed to be ordered next. "I mean we have a guide book and all the equipment here." She added. 

Gerard was about to tell his mother to leave whatever grudge she was forming against the old lady from the house on the corner, that was until the bell above the door chimed causing his head to whip over to who ever had entered the shop. His eyes widened comically at the sight of Mr. Iero, clad in skinny jeans and a plain shirt with a leather jacket, an attire Gerard would never of imagined on the man. 

"Hello, how my I help you today?" Donna spoke with a wide grin on her face. 

"Pink carnations and some white primroses." Frank spoke, his eyes darting to Gerard as he spoke. Yet again, Gerard's eyes widened in recognition. Those were the flowers from the forest, the ones planted in such perfect circles in the middle of nowhere that had been tended to only hours before being found by himself and his brother. The meaning were so morbid and Frank himself knew of them so it puzzled Gerard as to what occasion these flowers would be used for.

"Of course." Donna spoke, making her way over to the buckets of display flowers and picking out the best flowers. "Are these flowers for your partner?" She asked rather shamelessly. 

"Something like that." He muttered earning a strange glance from Gerard as he attempted to piece whatever little bits of information he had together.

"That's 18.75 please." Donna spoke as she handed to two bouquets over, pressing buttons on the cash register to set the price in. Frank handed the money over, his eyes staying away from Gerard and fixing themselves onto the flowers in front of him. 

"Thank you very much, I'll come back again at some point." Frank added, picking up the flowers before swiftly leaving the shop, not paying any attention to Gerard. 

For the rest of the day Gerard sat in complete silence, thinking over everything that had happened. The flowers in the forest, Frank being curious the next day and following them to the hospital, him knowing about flowers and buying the same ones as the circles in the forest. But most importantly the crime scenes in his office and confusing photos showing dates that just wouldn't match up. Gerard hoped this was all some coincidence and Frank wasn't some murderer with a great skin care routine that buried his victims under beds of flowers - but it seemed to be the only rational explanation at this point and Gerard hoped whatever insane prediction he was creating wasn't true.


	10. Chapter 10

Gerard was sick of it all by now, the secrets and the confusion was eating him alive, all he wanted was answers. As intrusive as it seems, he needed to know about the flowers, the photographs and the senses Gerard had been feeling since that dreadful night in the forest. That lead Gerard to where he was now, stood by the side of the road as he stared off into the dense collection of tree's in front of him. He had informed Mikey of the small 'trip' in case anything happened like the last time and he was reluctant to let Gerard go alone, but he knew that his presence would become rather irritating due to him not knowing much about the situation. 

He gave the road one last glance before he stepped off the thick grass and onto the hard mud below. 

As he made his way deeper into the forest and further away from the road, he could feel his heart rate picking up and his breathing becoming heavier with every step that he took. His breath hitched once his eyes found the small house where the angry man lived. He knew he was close to the flower circles - even if they were miles ahead he knew he was going in the right direction, even deeper and further from civilisation. 

Wandering through the forest alone brought a sense of homeliness which Gerard never expected to happen seeing as the last time he was here was filled with fear and a lot of confusion. So he questioned it, along with everything else he had been feeling over the past month or so causing him to draw a black. Nothing linked, nothing at all seemed to have any correlation to each other making Gerard hope it was just some sort of anxiety or sudden hormonal changes. But somewhere, itching at the back of his mind was screaming that something wasn't normal, that his DNA was re-constructing itself and turning into something more terrifying and unusual. 

He sighed, deciding that he needed a break after hours of walking and so he sat down on a large fallen branch, his head cradled in his hands as he regained his breath. Nothing could of prepared Gerard into walking back through this forest, the flashbacks overtook his mind and he knew that it wasn't a dream nor a hallucination - he knew that wolf was real and he knew that the wound was as well. It all appeared too supernatural for Gerard's liking - he knew for sure none of that was real yet somehow it appeared reasonable. 

He lifted his head, his eyes fixating on a piece of torn cloth hanging off a low branch on the tree opposite to where he was sat. He stood up, feeling slighting dizzy as he clutched his head - making his was over to the tree and reaching out, feeling the soft fabric between his fingers. Gerard carefully removed it from the branch, observing the fabric carefully. It was distressed on one end - the other ripped cleanly but on the distressed end were brown marks - like aged blood. "Fuck." Gerard cursed as he came to realisation, that was a part of the shirt he wore on that night - the blood told him that what he witnessed was for sure not a hallucination and was true, that he was bitten by a raging animal that was let loose in the woods of an innocent town. 

He stuffed the cloth into his pocket and continued his trek through the woods, stepping over fallen branches and discarded rubbish thrown here by local youths or homeless people. 

After that night, Gerard could never see this peaceful woodland the same again. His mind plagued with visions of dead bodies and all things unholy laying on the ground surrounding him. His mind forever changed on the place he once loved visiting to find new wild flowers, the forest flowers he had grown to love as a young boy when his grandmother would take him out on picnics and point out each type and when was the perfect time for them to be planted in a home garden - where they wouldn't bloom on their own. 

He was close now, the arrangements of tree's were becoming familiar along with the distressed foliage surrounding him. His eyes widened as his feet planted themselves in front of the cylindrical torch that Mikey must of dropped. He crouched for closer inspection, seeing the sticker on the side that read his brothers name. He picked it up, deciding that returning it to his brother would be a good idea. 

He looked up suddenly when he heard a branch snap, his eyes darting around the vast area ahead to look for anyone or anything. His heart rate began to accelerate yet again as he tried to keep as quiet as possible - to not be noticed and to notice whatever was ahead of him. 

Nothing appeared to be close by so he continues to walk, finally finding the circles of flowers where he had been weeks prior. Another snap sounded from ahead of him, but he was too scared to look, it was surely that wolf again - he was in its territory and that deserved another bite or two. 

"I've been waiting for you to return." 


	11. Chapter 11

Gerard whipped around, searching for the familiar voice close by. Across the clearing of trees, over 6 or 7 metres away stood a silhouette that made Gerard shudder, a feeling that he is used to when he's around one person in particular. "Mr. Iero? Why are you out here?" Gerard asked as he ignored what Frank had said to catch his attention, tilting his head to the side as Frank walked out of the shadows. 

"I've been seeing you as you think, constantly deep in thought about why it all won't add up - the confusion on your face was entertaining at first." Frank sighed, walking closer to Gerard who still stood close to the flowers. "Come on, ask me all the questions you want then." He continued, Gerard's mouth opening in shock at the audacity he would have to invade in on someones life like this, but he was given permission to ask as much as he wanted. Taking this opportunity by the horns was a perfect way to give Gerard the peace of mind that he needed so dearly. 

"Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be at home with your family?" Gerard asked, tucking his hands into his pockets in fear of picking  a sensitive question and being shouted at. 

"I am with my family." Franked stated simply, looking over at the three circles of primroses on the ground. "They're graves, just as you thought on that night." Frank added, scratching the back of his neck as he spoke. "The carnation circle is my wife, these three are my children." 

"I'm so sorry M-mr Iero. I shouldn't of asked." Gerard blabbered out, fear bubbling up inside of him. "I had no idea that this was you grieving when I came, its so disrespectful of me to stumble onto your family like that its so-." Gerard added, his eyes cast down to avoid any hard stare he could of been given. 

"No no." Frank cut him off. "I told you to ask whatever and you did, no need to feel sorry." He continued, his eyes watching as Gerard curled up into himself. "Look, I might as well tell you everything instead of you asking all these questions." 

Frank sighed, sitting down on the dry mud floor next to the primroses, his hand laying on the turned up soil of the middle grave. "You saw all of the photos in my house, of my mother and father, my friends in the band right?" Frank asked, earning a small nod from the boy who also slowly got down onto the ground to sit. "I grew up in a terrible household, in the 50's. My mother was beaten, never myself but the emotional factor was still enough to ruin me, she disappeared when I was 11, I'm sure she was locked away after asking police officers for help."

"I moved out as soon as I could with some high school friends nothing interesting to say about that though." Frank laughed, his eyes diverting to Gerard who sat with his gaze trained on his teacher. "Around 1970 something I met a bunch of cool guys, so we started a band. We got good gigs which was odd seeing as none of us really knew how to write a song. We used to rent out the village hall to practice - it had good acoustics." Frank continues, thinking of the friends that he lost in detail and what they would look like now. "One night the band and I had an argument, I wanted to stop doing stupid covers and actually write something with the help of a recording studio but none of then agreed. I went for a walk to clear any tension that had built up that night but I stumbled into the wrong part of the woods just like you." 

"I was bitten on my left leg and passed out. I woke up in the same place, but I wasn't alone. A man with dark hair kept on telling me these crazy stories about me being bitten, but I had no scar or wound so I couldn't believe a word of what he had said. He was telling me I was a werewolf now and that he never meant to turn me. It was all true, I turned for the first time and was so tired the next day at practise, my limbs hurt to hell. I left practice early, around 11pm. I didn't get any calls from them that night so I went back to the hall in the morning." Frank looked away from Gerard, his eyes now focusing on a budding primrose in front of him. 

"They were all dead, coated in blood and unrecognisable. I called the police but no one came up as a suspect, no evidence of anyone being there. I kept a photo of the crime scene, I wanted to find who did it myself. Well, I do know now. The same people killed my family." Frank spoke softly, his eyes meeting Gerard's which were wide with shock. 

"Look, whats happening to you, it's all my fault, I bit you that night when you were here and I'm sorry but you're changing." Frank sighed, standing up onto his feet, to which Gerard followed. "You're becoming like me, like the others, there's no hiding or reversing the fact that your becoming a werewolf." Frank added, making Gerard eyes blow wide open in shock. 

"But that's impossible, werewolves don't exist. It's just old movies and myths." Gerard spluttered out, crossing his arms as he stared at Frank. 

"They've been spoken about often through out history, all in similar detail but on different continents with no connection to one another, it not just a copy cat theory. The people had witnessed any form of contact between shifters and humans and wrote about it. Over time people just wrote it all of as a myth." Frank spoke sternly, his eyes brow raised as he watched Gerard dominating aura deflate. 

"So in that case, vampires and phantoms and all sorts of monsters exist." Gerard queried, his eyes tracking Franks body language to see if what he was saying was all a joke, Gerard wished it was. 

"Don't be ridiculous, they're tales - pure fiction. Nosferatu doesn't exist." Frank grinned, making Gerard sigh and look around the forest behind his teacher, his mouth opening and closing until the thought arranged inside of his head. 

"Well, it appears to be more rational that what you're saying. I mean you might as well of told me I'm the creature from the black lake!" Gerard shouted, his anger and confusion bubbling up into a big mess inside of his brain. 

"It's lagoon, and no that's ridiculous. what I'm telling you is true, you have to believe me. Shifting alone will be tough and painful and if you take this all in now we can prepare for the full moon. It's only a couple weeks away and I wont let you repress this at the back of your mind." Frank groaned, wiping his hands across his face. "You're going to need to stay at mine during this process so please, when you get home, lie to your mother and say there's a school trip or something, you can't leave this." 


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Gerard was still processing everything from the night before in the forest. Although he still couldn't wrap his head around everything that had been told to him, the seriousness behind Franks voice worried him slightly, to the extent in which he believed everything Frank had said, no matter how crazy it sounded. 

He had walked home that night, confused and slightly scared. As he entered his home, his mother bombarded him with questions about where he was and why he looked so shaken up, all he could do was shrug before trudging up the stairs and falling flat onto the bed with a huff. Thoughts plagued him all night, causing him to fail at getting a sufficient amount of sleep. 

The sleep deprivation was effecting Gerard at school, constantly zoning out on Ray causing the curly haired boy to get pissed off at his friend who just couldn't seem to stay in the room, metaphorically. 

"Come on dude, we only have an hour of English left and then you can sleep all you like." Ray groaned, his eyes scanning the hallway for any sign on Mr. Iero who was, for some reason, late to class. 

"Sure." Gerard muttered back, his eyes cast onto the floor as he stood in deep thought. 

"Sorry Sorry!" A voice shouted from down the hall as Mr. Iero sauntered over to the classroom carrying his laptop clumsily in his arms. "I got caught up in the staff room." He grinned, opening the door swiftly before dropping his things down onto the desk. "Hurry up, In your seats." Frank hurried the class who sluggishly entered the room, grimaces on their faces as they met the cool air of the room. 

"Right, after reading over some exams, I've decided that this lesson is more than needed." Frank sighed, straightening out his tie as he spoke and picking up the whiteboard marker. He turned his back, writing a word which the students could not see. "Colloquialism!" He grinned, turning around to show the class. 

-

"Gerard, please stay behind after class." Frank spoke loudly over the shuffling students who were eager to pack their stuff away and leave school as fast as possible. As the last student slowly made their way out of the class room, Gerard followed slowly suit, closing the door leave Frank and himself alone. 

"Full moon is next week on Tuesday. You'll need to get to mine two hours before sundown to avoid any risk of turning prematurely." Frank spoke quickly and quietly, his hands grabbing onto Gerard shoulders tightly causing the boys eyes to widen.

"I-I..." Gerard stuttered before getting cut off by Frank. 

"Look. You don't need to ask any questions. Just get to my house before six." Frank finished, walking away from Gerard and over to his bag, packing away his things. "And don't be late."


	13. Chapter 13

Tuesday came around far too quickly for Gerard's liking. His nerves were off the scale as he changed into a pair of sweatpants and a baggy hoodie. 

Gerard checked the clock, only one hour until he had to leave the house. An hour for him to get his shit together. 

He leaned back, his head hitting the plush covers of his bed making him groan, his hands coming up to rub at his eyes. 

Gerard had no idea what was going to happen this night, if it was all a joke or if he was going to get hurt. Overall Gerard had a fear that something bad was going to happen, something that would change his future. 

He groaned, pulling himself up off the bed and making his way sluggishly down the stairs, his hand clutching onto the railing for support. "Mum!" He shouted as he reached the floor, his head turning to look for her. 

"Yeah!" She shouts out from the kitchen. 

"Can you give me a lift to Ray's?" He asked, knowing his mother wouldn't be comfortable dropping him off at Mr. Iero's house and Rays home was more than half of the way there. 

"Sorry honey, I've just put the dinner in and I've got to keep an eye on it." She replied, her head poking around the door with an apologetic smile. "I'm sure you can walk, it's only ten minutes." Gerard nodded slowly, his eyes diverting over to his shoes.

"Okay, I don't know if I'll be back tonight and I'll be eating there." Gerard spoke, slipping his shoes on and reaching out for his coat, pulling it on over his hoodie. 

"Okay have a good night sweetie!" Donna shouted from the kitchen as Gee left the house, closing the door behind him. 

Within half an hour Gerard had managed to make it to the forest near Franks house, it was still light to Gerard's relief but he knew the sun was close to setting. 

He began to speed up his walk, nervous about what Frank would say if he got to the house after dark. 

Gerard looked up from the road, grinning in relief when he saw Franks house in the distance. But his eyes diverted to the sky, seeing the sun setting making him squeal, running as fast as he could to Franks. 

He knocked quickly on the door, his eyes still trained on the sunset.  "Gerard!" Frank grinned as he swung open the door, pulling the boy in by his arm. "I told you to be here at least an hour before dark, we have literally no time to prepare you." He hissed, slamming the door closed behind the boy. 

"Sorry. I asked for a lift but my mum was busy so I had to walk and it took longer than I thought it would." Gerard rambled, following Frank around the house until they both sat at the kitchen table. 

"It's okay, as long as I can tell you everything before dark." He huffed, pulling a bowl out of the oven and placing it in front of Gerard who looked at it in confusion. "Eat it otherwise when you turn you'll be hungry enough to find out how to escape." He spoke, dropping a spoon down next to the boy who started eating the soup. 

-

"So, when you do eventually change, it will hurt. It feels like bones cracking and skin pulling. It's the worst feeling I encountered. It's as if your skeleton is trying to leave your own body." Frank spoke, his eyes meeting Gerard's. "But once it's over, the feeling of being in a different skin is wonderful." He grinned, making Gerard nod along with what he was saying. 

"For now, you'll be changing in my basement to avoid risk if you getting hurt or hurting someone else. But I'm sure after your 18th you'll be a mature enough wolf to be outside." Frank took the empty bowl away from Gerard, putting it down in the sink. He looked up out the window, his eyes widening. "Fuck, you've got to follow me now." Frank spoke quickly, rushing over to a door in the hallway, unlocking it speedily and pulling the door wide open. "I promise you, that once this is over, you'll feel so much better. You forget it all until next month." He smiled. 

Gerard nodded, walking down the wooden stair case, the door slamming shut behind him making Gerard jump and almost fall down the stairs. He got down onto the concrete floor, sitting down on the cool surface making him shudder. 

Ten minutes passed with nothing but boredom as Gerard counted scratch marks on the wall which unnerved him greatly. 

Slowly but surely, he began to feel a dull ache in his ankles and wrists making him moan and massage them slowly. The ache slowly turned worse into a throbbing pain that traveled up the expanse of his body until the boy was laying on the ground, crying out in pain. 

Frank was right, Gerard felt like his skeleton was trying to escape his body with the way that he was contorting. 

But after what felt like days of consistent pain, the dull ache slowly returned until it finally left, leaving Gerard in a whole new skin. 

-

It was all over, after 6 hours of being in a changed body, Gerard had managed to get used to the feeling of walking on four legs. 

He walked up the stairs with achy legs, knocking on the door weakly waiting for it to open. Frank unlocked the door, grinning widely at the weak boy. "Come on." He spoke, holding the by up as they walked over to the the sofa, dropping down lazily onto the comfortable seat. "Do you wanna watch something on TV?" Frank asked, earning a soft nod from the boy. 

He picked up the remote, turning on the television. Gerard sat watching the tv in silence as Frank watched over some of the basement footage on his phone. "You did good! Did you hurt yourself at all?" Frank asked, Gerard shaking his head no. "That's good better than when I first changed. I ended up with a gash across my abdomen." He chuckled, earning a soft laugh from Gerard. 

"What will happen next time?" Gerard asked, turning his body fully towards Frank. "Will it hurt as bad?" He continued, waiting eagerly for Franks response. 

"It shouldn't hurt as bad, over time it gets a lot less painful but it'll take a while to get to that point." Gerard nodded his head, his eyes scanning Franks. 

"W-what's going to happen to me now?" Gerard asked another question, tears welling up in his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't be forced into this new life alone. 

"I'll be with you for as long as you need." Frank replied, shuffling closer to the boy. His hand coming up to rest on his shoulder. "You can call me whenever." Frank smiled sweetly, his eyes capturing Gerard's as they leaned in. His lips caught with Gerard's, a soft groan emitting from his lips. 

Gerard's eyes widened after a minute, forgetting that Frank wasn't just someone who helped him but he was his teacher, someone he can't legally have a relationship with. As well as that, he was under the age of 18 and taking part in something illegal. 

He pulled away quickly, running out of the room and then out of the house, not looking back to see what Franks reaction was.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Frank was nervous, nervous that Gerard could say something about what had happened the night before. A mistake that Frank really didn't want to have to re-live, no matter how tempting the situation seemed. 

He had been sat down in his classroom all morning, waiting for his first class to come around so he could take his mind off of all of the stress and worry of what the day would bring.

Gerard seemed as though he was a timid boy, scared to tell people in depth detail of his life and Frank wished his assumptions were true, and that what had happened last night would stay in the past. 

Frank sighed, running his hands through his hair as he counted down the minutes until the first lesson, although the time the clock showed seemed so close to his lesson, the seconds dragged on unbearably. 

It was all an accident Frank told himself over and over again, but it just wouldn't sink in. He knew he had been tempted by Gerard from the beginning and the want had built up astonishingly fast. Something just kept on telling Frank to go for it, no matter how legal the matter was. 

Before Frank knew it, his first lesson had rolled around making him sigh in relief, no more wandering thoughts about the night before. The bell sounded out throughout the school signalling the end of first period. 

He stood up out of his chair, gazing around the room to check if everything was in order, then making his way over to the door and pulling it open, letting the early birds rush in and sit down in their seats. 

His eyes widened at the sight of Gerard who walked in, a timid look plastered onto his face. He gingerly walked over to his desk, his eyes cast down to avoid Franks stare.

Frank felt foolish, he completely forgot that second lesson on Wednesdays was Gerard's class, which meant his mind would not be too preoccupied to avoid the thought of Gerard. 

As the last couple of kids wandered into the class he began to prepare for the lesson, picking out the right worksheets from the pile and handing them out. "Today is a simple test to see what you know about 'The catcher in the Rye.'" Frank spoke and heard the students groan in response. "Sorry that you all feel so strongly against a book; but there is nothing that I can do. It's in the curriculum and I am unable to avoid it." He continued, handing out the last sheet before sitting back down at his desk. "You've got half an hour, if you don't know any of the answers do some work from another class." 

-

The lesson was over to Gerard's relief, no eye contact was made with Frank, nor did they speak to one another which was Gerard's main goal of the day. 

He practically ran out of the class room and waited for Ray to follow slowly behind. "Dude what was that lesson all about, you didn't speak one bit." Ray asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he spoke. "You usually answer as many questions as possible and today you wouldn't even raise your hand?" He continued to question, following his friend as he walked over to his locker. 

"It's nothing." Gerard mumbled, putting the code into his locker and showing his folders in messily. 

"Don't lie to me or I'll go and get Mikey." Ray warned his friend, leaning against the lockers, his arms crossed and his left eyebrow raised. 

"Fine!" Gerard huffed, slamming the locker closed and turning around with a groan. "I kissed someone in the class and I'm pretty sure they aren't even gay." Gerard whispered, his eyes scanning around the halls for Frank. 

"Wait what?" Ray asked, his face filled with confusion. "Who?" He continued, his eyes following Gerard's line of vision to see the boys eyes fixed on Ryan. "Ryan?" He questioned, earning a strong glare along with a shake of the head from Gerard. 

"I said he isn't gay. I'm sure he's not." Gerard spoke with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Wait so you kissed him, you initiated it all?" Ray asked, adjusting his bag straps. 

"I... I-It was like a mutual thing?" Gerard spoke unsurely as he attempted to remember how it had all happened last night. "Yeah we both leaned in." He spoke with more certainty. 

"So he's either confused or gay. Don't question it too much, just ask him yourself." Ray shrugged, checking the clock on the wall. "Shit, biology starts in 5, I'll see you later!" Ray spoke as he began waking off; his hand waving at Gerard as he walked away. 

"Okay." Gerard mumbled, his arms crossed as he waited at his locker for the bell to ring. 

All that was running through Gerard's head was the issue of what he should do. He didn't know if it would be out of order to ask Frank about such a personal issue. But along with that came the fact that Gerard needed to be on speaking terms with Frank so that he wasn't alone during such a confusing and unfamiliar time. 

He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the locker. "Fuck." He muttered, opening his eyes to see Frank stood in front of him with a concerned look on his face. 

"Ah, Gerard. We need to have a quick conversation. Meet me in my room after school." He smiled, patting the boy on his shoulder before turning his back and walking back into his classroom.


	15. Chapter 15

As the day grew closer to an end, Gerard’s nerves increased drastically. His hand couldn’t stop tapping at the table in maths and his eyes kept on diverting to the clock compulsively. He really wanted the day to drag on so he could have more time to prepare for whatever it was that Frank wanted to talk about. 

He was now sat in Art and after doing nothing but stare at the clock, he was surprised by the bell once it rang. His body tensed as he watched his fellow classmates pack up speedily, shoving their equipment in their bags and rushing out of the room. Gerard slumped back into his chair, groaning and letting his head roll back. He really didn’t know what this talk would consist of and even thinking about what could be brought up made him want to rip out his own hair. 

He slowly grabbed ahold of his sketchbook, slamming it closed before gathering up his pencils and slotting them back into his pencil case. Both things were then thrown into his backpack as he got up from his chair, the wooden legs scraping across the floor.

Gerard left the Art room, sending a short smile to his teacher before setting off down the hallway. 

His heart beat began to pick up as he reached the English department, his eyes staying trained ahead. Gerard was soon stood outside Franks classroom, he let out a deep breath as he opened the door, seeing Frank typing away at his laptop. 

“Ah Gerard!” Frank grinned as he lifted his eyes off the computer screen, fixing his gaze upon the nervous boy. 

“You wanted to see me?” Gerard spoke, getting straight to the point to avoid awkward small talk that Gerard did not have the patience nor nerves to live through. 

Franks smile faded, a blank look appearing on his face which Gerard couldn’t read. “Okay.” Frank sighed, shutting his laptop and resting his head on the palm of his hand. “Last night wasn’t supposed to happen I assure you.” 

“Then why did it?” Gerard questioned, moving towards the desk and sitting down on a chair beside it. 

“Look, I was comforting you and got lost in whatever was happening.” Frank stumbled on his words, attempting to think a reasonable enough excuse for something so... so wrong. 

“I’m sorry for initiating it then, I really didn’t think that you would react this way.” Gerard mumbled, his head cast down in hope to not see the regret that was practically plastered all over Franks face. 

“No no. Gerard you won’t take the blame for this, it was both of our faults. We both leaned in.” Frank spoke, reassuring Gerard. “I’m sure there are plenty of boys out there, it’s just I can’t be one of them.” Frank added, his eyes meeting Gerard’s who had a look of confusion written all over him. 

“What, so you aren’t even gay? Then why did you kiss back?” Gerard asked, his head tilting to the side and his eyebrows furrowed. 

“That’s none of your business, my sexuality is none of your concern.” Frank spoke sharply, his eyes getting darker. 

“It is my business when you go out and kiss me!” Gerard retaliated, his arms becoming stiff as he gripped tightly at the wood of his seat. His sudden anger shocking himself and Frank. 

“And I told you that it was a mistake that both of us will need to forget!” Frank replied, calmer than his student.

“I don’t want to forget it! For once someone has an interest in me for whatever reason and I don’t want to let that go!” Gerard seethed, gritting his teeth.

“I can’t be someone you can be in a relationship with, Gerard I’m technically 66 and you’re only 17.” Frank sighed, leaning back in his chair and pushing his hair out of his face. 

“And that’s your only reason?” Gerard asked, crossing his arms. 

“Yes it’s my only reason, because no matter how many times I try to convince myself that this is wrong, it always gets over looked by how much I want and need this.” Frank said, his eyes cast down onto the table in front of him. “I’m also your teacher.” Frank added along with an eye roll. 

“Then I’ll quit school, I’m going to be this age forever so why don’t I finish school in the future.” Gerard queried. 

“I can’t let you ruin your future for me!” Frank groaned as he began to pack his things away into his bags “This is all moving too quickly.” Frank spoke softly, closing his bag and placing his laptop under his arm. 

“Please just think this over.” Gerard pleaded, his eyes never leaving Franks. 

“I’ll think it over for your sake, but my conclusion may not be what you want.” Frank finished, picking up his bag and walking out of the room, leaving Gerard alone in the English classroom with a slither of hope.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been 3 months since Frank and Gerard had last spoken. The awkwardness of their last official conversation had gotten too much and created a distance between the two. 

It was now April and Gerard couldn’t be more pleased to see the budding flowers on the side of the roads and in the cracks of the pavements, he had abandoned his love for flowers during the chaos Frank had caused, but as time went on, he managed to regain his love for them just as much as before. 

Gerard had turned twice since then aswell. It was difficult to figure out what to do all alone seeing as he felt too afraid to contact Frank who had no interest in even looking at Gerard. 

The night before his second full moon he had left the house, wandering around his town looking for somewhere safe enough to turn, and just as he was about to give up he found a barn. 

On the night he had boarded up the doors and windows to avoid his own escape and had painfully changed all alone, but his senses told him another was close by, he knew of who it was but didn’t have the confidence to make certain of that. 

Gerard sat by his window looking out onto the front garden with a groan. It was his birthday and he could see his relatives piling into the house with gifts and large smiles which made him cringe and hope for the day to end. 

It was officially 2 hours until he turned 18 and his nerves were getting the better of him, his heart racing and his senses getting stronger, a smell that intrigued him wasn’t far away. 

“Gerard! Come down now! everyone is waiting for you!” Donna shouted from the bottom of the stairs causing her son to groan and sluggishly get up from the window sill, his feet dragging across the floor as he made his way downstairs. “Ah! Happy birthday my sweet little boy!” Donna grinned, patting a spot on the sofa for Gerard to sit. 

He smiled softly, taking a seat and checking the clock as he did. 1 hour and 50 minutes until he is officially 18. “Present time!” Donna grinned, her hand patting Gerard knee. “Now; you’re turning 18 so don’t expect a lot, you’re an adult now and don’t need things from others.” Donna warned her son, leaving the room to collect the presents from the kitchen. 

“Little brother!” Mikey grinned as he walked through the door, a smirk on his face as he leaned up against the doorway. “How’s it feel to finally be 18?” He asked, spinning his phone around in his hands as he spoke. Before Gerard could answer Mikey continued to speak. “I remember my 18th like it was yesterday.” He sighed, reminiscing on the event. 

“It happened like 6 months ago, calm down.” Gerard muttered, faking a smile as his mother waltzed back into the room carrying a large box. 

-

His birthday was finally over and after talking to relatives he really didn’t want to speak to, he was finally free. He had made an excuse to his mother saying that he needed to meet up with a friend before rushing out of the door and following the smell that had been bugging him all day. 

He began to sprint, the smell becoming stronger and more irresistible as he got closer and closer to whatever was emitting such a wonderful thing. 

Over the time Gerard was running, he soon began to realise the direction he was going and that within no time at all he’d be stood outside Franks house. “Shit:” He cursed as he managed to end up outside the mans door, hesitant to knock. 

Although before Gerard even lifted his hand up to knock, the door swung open revealing Frank with an astonished look. “Fuck fuck!” Frank chanted, his eyes widening at the sight of his student. “It’s you! I fucking knew it would be why did I even doubt that it’d be someone else!?” Frank spoke to himself, his arms pulling Gerard into the house and closing the door harshly. 

“Do you know what’s happening?” Gerard muttered, his eyes searching Franks in hope to find an answer. 

“It’s your 18th right?” Frank asked, earning a soft nod from the boy. “Okay, fuck!” Frank groaned, burying his head down into his hands and collapsing down onto the sofa with a huff. “Sit.” Frank rasped and Gerard sat beside him. “Look, on your first birthday as a wolf you get this really strong smell, and it’s your mate. I never got mine on my first and I just assumed that they had died or whatever but I never thought in my life that It’d be you.” Frank sighed, pushing his hair back out of his face. 

“Wait.. I-I’m your mate?” Gerard asked, his voice laced with uncertainty as he spoke. Frank nodded in return, his gaze avoiding the boys. 

“From now on I’m going to have to be the one to protect you seeing as you’re an omega and you’ll have to live with me, you’re gonna go through heat and fucking hell this is a mess.” Frank groaned out, his eyes scanning around the room as he collected his thoughts. 

“But this is what we both wanted?” Gerard asked with uncertainty, his voice soft-spoken. 

“Yes I suppose it is.” Frank said with a small smile, his gaze lifting to meet with Gerard’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I know that I took a pretty long break and some of you have pointed out that I’m posting a lot now that I’m back. 
> 
> The reason so many chapters are being posted is because some of them were already written and hadn’t been posted. But now I’m writing chapters every 2 days so I will be able to actually finish this book as I intended. 
> 
> I hope you all had a good holiday and have a good new year!


	17. Chapter 17

Frank pushed himself forwards onto Gerard who squealed as he felt Franks lips on his. Soon though he was eagerly kissing back, his body leaning towards Frank and his hands reaching behind the mans head to play with the scruff at his neck, tugging slightly at the small hairs making the man groan into his mouth. 

Within minutes the two were sat making out on the sofa, Gerard whining into Franks mouth with every tug of his lip which made Frank smirk proudly. 

They both pulled away panting, Gerard eyes filled with excitement as did Franks. “We’re finishing this off upstairs.” Frank growled, tugging the boy up off the sofa and pulling him up the stairs and into his large bedroom. 

The room was nothing special, just a large Queen sized bed sat in the centre of the room with a few wardrobes and tables scattered here and there. 

Gerard was thrown down onto the bed making the boy gasp as he landed down onto the plush covers, a groan leaving his lips. “Are you sure you want this?” Frank asked as he made his way over to the boy, slipping in between Gerard legs. He nodded in response before catching his lips with Franks again who leaned over Gerard, his elbows resting just above his head. 

Gerard began tugging at Franks sex pistols shirt signalling that he wanted it off, so Frank complied, pulling his shirt off over his head and revealing the many tattoos that Gerard knew were there. 

Franks eyes scanned over Gerard, his hands soon impulsively pulling the boys shirt off as well as his trousers leaving him almost bare on Franks bed. “Thank fuck you’re 18.” Frank grinned, eying the boys body as he bit down on his lip. 

Frank pulled down his own trousers, stepping out of the difficult material before running over to a closet leaving Gerard confused. The boy sat up, watching as Frank rummaged around inside a box that was hidden at the bottom of his closet. 

Grinning widely, Frank pulled the bottle of lube out of the box and sauntered back over to the boy who was grinning as well. “You sure you want this?” Frank asked again, wanting verbal consent from the boy.

“Yes.” Gerard smiled sweetly as he answered making Frank sigh in relief. 

“Have you done anything else like this before?” Frank asked as he moved forwards, his fingers hooking around the waistband of Gerard’s boxers. The boy nodded in response making Frank sigh due to him not having to be extremely careful. 

He pulled Gerard’s boxers down, releasing his hard dick as he whined at the cool air. Frank did the same before kneeling down onto the bed and pulling Gerard’s body closer to his own. 

Gerard giggled as he heard the cap of the lube pop. He hissed at the cold liquid sliding over his hole and then groaned as he felt one of Franks fingers nudging at his entrance. Frank built up to 3 fingers, loving the sounds that Gerard made with every pump. 

He pulled his fingers out, quickly lathering his cock up with lube before kneeling closer to the boy who bit his lip as he looked up at Frank, his eyes sparkling with joy. 

Frank pushed in slowly, making the boy arch his back at the feeling of being filled up so well. “Oh fuck.” Frank grunted until he halted fully inside of Gee. 

“Please; keep going.” Gerard whined, his hands clutching onto Franks arms. Frank began pushing in and out at a slow pace, the boy below him becoming impatient at the slow speed. “Faster.” He whimpered out and Frank began speeding up in response. 

Within in minutes both were flustered and sweating and Gerard became close along with Frank. “I’m gonna knot.” Frank panted out as Gerard felt Franks cock swelling inside of him. Both came not to long after, breathing heavily with smiles on their faces. 

Frank lay down beside Gerard, wrapping his arms around the boy. “Why is this house so big?” Gerard asked, completely off topic which made Frank roll his eyes. 

“It was built for a pack back in the 1600s, over time the pack that lived here dwindled down in numbers until only lones lived here, like I do.” Frank smiled, his thumb rubbing across Gerard bare skin on his hip. 

“Why aren’t you in a pack?” Gerard asked another question, the curiosity getting the better of him. 

“Packs are dangerous, living under someone’s command at all time would be draining. As well as that, I’m an alpha, I can’t join a pack, I have to make my own.” Frank sighed, pulling the boy closer to him. 

“What would that make me?” Gerard continued asking questions for Frank to answer.

“That makes you an omega, something I didn’t expect really.” Frank shrugged, covering them both with the covers and sighing into the warmth. 

“Why not?” Gerard added, his eagerness for finding out the answers to his questions were beginning to tire Frank out. 

“You didn’t have that aura when I first met you, shit, I thought you were gonna be a beta more than an omega.” Frank answered, closing his eyes. “No more questions now, just go to sleep.” Frank smiled contently as he felt the boy nod against his chest.


	18. Chapter 18

“Gerard.” Frank sighed, sitting down on the sofa next to the boy who was fixated on the television where the news broadcaster spoke about a recent animal attack not too far out from where they were. 

It had been months since Gerard found out that Frank was his mate and everything had gone to plan initially. Gerard dropped out of school, promising to return and finish his last year later on, after Frank was no longer working there. The two had also moved in together for protection which had worked for the most part, nothing had happened to Gerard or Frank since, but it wasn’t likely that anything would in the first place. 

“Gerard.” Frank spoke sternly which caught the boys attention. “We need to have a serious conversation about the future.” Frank continued, earning Gerard’s full undivided attention. He nodded, his body turning to face Frank. 

“Mikey and Donna are in danger being this close to us, it’s likely that if the pack find us they’ll kill them before they even show themselves to us.” Frank spoke with furrowed eyebrows, Gerard looked away, his eyes fixing onto the plain wall ahead of him. 

“Is this for protection again?” Gerard asked, his voice not wavering or showing emotion. “Just like how I can’t leave the house unless I’m with you, or how I’m not even allowed to see my own family or even the fact that I can’t even speak to my best friend anymore.” Gerard continued blankly, his eyes diverting to Frank who held a guilty look on his face. 

“I’m sorry but this pack is ruthless and I’ve had a rivalry with them since the day they killed all my friends.” Frank groaned, rubbing his hands across his face. “I’ve seen what they do to people who stand in their way and I want to save you from that sort of pain.” Frank added, his hands reaching out to hold Gerard’s hand pleadingly. 

“So the only kind of pain I’m allowed to feel is not being able to see the people that I love?” Gerard hissed, his eyes narrowing as he turned back to look at Frank. “I’d much rather speak to my mother and brother everyday until they get killed rather than not see them ever again and not know what happened to them!” Gerard seethed, getting up off the sofa and pacing around the room. 

“Look you can still have contact with them, it’s for their protection!” Frank replied back with just as much anger. “I know what I’m doing, I’m not forcing them to leave to make you miserable! It needs to happen!” Frank spoke as he gained more calmness as he attempted to convince Gerard. 

“Why can’t we be the ones to move?” Gerard asked, his calmness coming back as the shouting died down. 

“It’s risky, the pack are already on their way here and even if we do leave, it won’t stop them from killing your family.” Frank said as he stood up, making his way over to Gerard who stood with a solemn look upon his face. “It’ll be all okay, Mikey and your Mum can move 20 miles away and they’ll be safe there.” Frank spoke softly, moving forwards to hug the boy who leaned into his mate. 

“Okay.” Gerard spoke weakly, his arms slowly wrapping around Frank. “As long as I can see them as often as I like.” Gerard whispered, his words muffled in Franks shirt.

“I’ll speak to Donna about it all in the morning, Okay?” Frank muttered, holding Gerard close. 

-

“How did it go?” Gerard asked as Frank came back through the front door. 

“It worked, they’ll be leaving for New York in four days.” Frank grinned, plopping down onto the sofa and pulling Gerard into his body. 

Frank had managed to buy a large abandoned shop in New York City for Donna to set up her flower business in a more populated area where she could get more sales. It was fully decorated and had no issues with electric or heating so Donna wouldn’t have to do much except stock the shop. 

“She loved the idea and gave me way too many kisses. It was pretty uncomfortable actually.” Frank muttered the last part earning a soft giggle from Gerard. 

“At least she’ll be happy there, maybe she can help people to understand the language of flowers more.” Gerard shrugged, a soft grin playing at his lips. “What did Mikey say about it all?” Gerard asked, his eyes twinkling as he looked up at Frank, his eyes trailing over the scruff that Frank hadn’t bothered to shave off. 

“Mikey said he was already transferring to NYU before so he’s cool with it.” Frank shrugged. 

“Oh yeah I forgot about that.” Gerard muttered, feeling stupid for forgetting about how his own brother was doing. “Can I see them before they leave?” Gerard asked, knowing that Frank would have to come for safety.

“Yeah, we’ll have a little going away party for them, we’ll make a massive cake and a buffet for them.” Frank grinned, squeezing Gerard closer into his side


End file.
